


觸感

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Death (Darksiders), Lace Wear, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sexy Wear? kinda, Top War (Darksiders), but just for making up the reason, other than that is just them brothers having fun with new wear, so there are human lil ones
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 蒼白騎士遇上他不曾見過的材料與衣著，赤紅騎士又會對此有什麼反應呢……？
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Kudos: 5





	觸感

**Author's Note:**

> ※Post Apocalypse，末日後的妄想  
> ※有人類小孩子的出現，但純做為劇情推進用
> 
> 給鋸子的紅包點文，靈感來自鋸子超讚超香的畫！感恩鋸子、讚嘆鋸子！

身為族中手最巧的幾個，手藝甚至能接近Maker，Death對各種材料都很熟悉。  
皮革、尖牙、骨骸、木頭、石材、布疋、金屬……在他長久的生命中，都已經使用過無數次，那還不包含給手足們補的那些裝備。  
即使如此，這最古老的涅法雷姆仍不知道該拿手上這件衣服怎麼辦才好——一件高領無袖的黑色蕾絲上衣。

事情是這樣的，幾天前有幾個人類孩子找到蒼白騎士。其中一個戴毛線帽的女孩說，覺得他身材跟膚色都很好，堅持要給他做衣服，說是為了感謝他救了她們。還說自己雙親還在的時候就是裁縫，一定會盡力做好。  
以死亡為名的涅法雷姆看上去冷酷，但孩子們總是敏銳的，幾天相處下來就知道那嚴實的骷髏面具底下有顆溫柔的心。Death大概不會直說，不過心中確實為孩子留有一個柔軟的角落。於是，他答應會收下。  
結果今天稍早，拿著鐮刀的騎士巡邏完，乘著Despair在暮色中回到避難所，就看到孩子們聚在一起，氣氛卻不是很歡快。走近才看到，站在中間的毛線帽女孩抱著一個布包，哭得臉頰跟鼻頭都紅了，見到Death更直嚷嚷著對不起、搞砸了。  
花了點時間安撫後，他才知道，因為涅法雷姆比人類高壯，毛線帽女孩的材料不夠，成品硬生生少了兩條袖子，才哭得雨帶梨花。  
黑髮的涅法雷姆從來就不缺裝備，可是那對泛著淡淡金光的眼睛看見，女孩緊抓著包裹的十指全是傷疤與藥布……終究還是蹲下身子，慎重地收下那份禮物並拍拍女孩的頭，說了聲謝謝，還保證會穿看看的。

然後Death回到房間裡、打開布包、拿出衣服，接著就愣在那裡好一會兒。驚訝後的第一個念頭是，自己跟人類比起來真的是太老了。蕾絲這樣細緻的料子，他可從來沒有製作或是使用過。  
既然答應了人家，就得穿一穿才行。蒼白騎士脫下自己為數不多的上身裝備，將圍巾、手套與腰甲放到一旁，小心地穿上那件上衣。  
_ 確實是好手藝。 _ 蒼白騎士站在鏡子前想著。  
上衣很合身，黑色的蕾絲襯在慘白肌膚上顯得相得益彰。勾勒出的花卉圖樣也恰到好處，沒有過於繁複。黑色的柔軟皮革覆蓋著連結肩頸的肌肉、鎖骨以及頸項，既能搭配同色的蕾絲、幫助凸顯蕾絲的部分，又能兼顧穿著舒適性。  
唯一的問題就是，好像有些太透明了……Death並不介意露出皮膚，他平常也習慣半裸著上身，早在第三王國被創造之前他就都這種打扮。  
可是，現在這……不一樣。雖然有所遮蔽，但看著自己蒼白的軀幹和肌肉線條在黑色蕾絲下若隱若現，他沒由來地感到難為情。再怎麼說，這都跟他平常的著衣風格相去甚遠。  
_ 還是趕快脫下來吧。 _ 年長的涅法雷姆想著： _ 要是被其他人撞見可不—— _

「兄長——」  
_ Damn it.  
_ War呆立原地，Death只是扶額。

赤紅騎士也剛從任務中回來，正脫下上身鎧甲、換上輕便的白色背心，想到他在外有發現一些惡魔的蹤跡，就逕自來到蒼白騎士這裡想問對方有沒有注意到什麼異常。殊不知旋開門把、推開門扉後，會見到這樣的景色……他很習慣兄長半裸，或是私下全裸的樣子。但眼前不完全的光裸、若有似無的遮蔽，對年輕的涅法雷姆來說就很新鮮了。  
黑髮的長者本來想解釋自己正要換掉，回過頭卻發現弟弟已經帶上了門，而且還上了鎖，緊接著一臉好奇心旺盛地直直逼近。他的危機感大大提升，打算馬上就把衣服給脫了，卻被戰術性思考迅速的銀髮騎士給阻止。一陣推搡後，一來不敵弟弟的蠻力，二來掛心會傷到衣服，最年長的涅法雷姆就這樣被最年輕的兄弟給抱去按在床上。  
「你做的？」War問，兩手都按在對方腰上，銀藍的眼光打量著陌生的服飾，更精確地說是在欣賞愛人難得的身姿。  
「就是用膝蓋想也該知道不是我……」被瞧得怪不好意思的，Death掙扎著，卻好像只讓對方看得更入神：「看夠了就放開，我要脫掉。」  
「為什麼？」銀髮的涅法雷姆問，右手摸了摸黑色蕾絲，感覺應該不是穿起來不舒服的問題，但想著想著手就不是在摸那細緻的紗線，而是隔著那層有些透明的布料在碰觸愛人肌理。  
「唔……」正想著該怎麼回答，被那隻大手與蕾絲摩擦的觸感既熟悉又陌生，讓黑髮的騎士突然悶哼了一聲。  
那甚至不能說是很大的聲音，可是完全提起了War的興趣，與青白焰光同色的雙眼亮得炯炯有神，手也試探性地撫摸起被黑色蕾絲覆蓋的慘白腹肌，饒有興致地問：「怎麼了？」  
_ 真不知道是誰把他教成一個悶聲色狼。 _ Death在心裡暗罵，卻沒有阻止對方碰他，也沒有回答問題，只是有些侷促地看著自己的身體被碰觸。這種感覺很奇怪，可是並不令他厭惡，他只是很疑惑為什麼會有這種感覺。  
年輕騎士沒有繼續問，只是看著那雙骷髏面具後的金眸，試圖確認自己的猜測是否正確。不過他的右手沒有停下，從腹肌來到腰側，溫暖的大手上下愛撫著誘人的曲線。  
「你摸得很起勁啊……是喜歡這種風格嗎？」黑髮長者調侃道，有意無意地在撫觸中伸展腰部的肌肉，讓那隻滿是劍繭的手能感受到更多起伏。  
赤紅騎士並不知道，對方所說的風格是指衣服，還是指調情。因此，他只是用銀藍的眼睛直視著，很單純地回答：「只要是你，都喜歡。」  
「……什麼時候這麼油嘴滑舌了，」蒼白的騎士之首不知道是在面具底下笑，還是被愛撫得呼吸都稍稍快了起來：「跟Strife學來的？」  
War沒有回答，直接吻上愛人被蕾絲覆蓋的慘白胸膛，手也挪到對方後腰上，繼續著溫柔的愛撫。他向來是個行動派，以口、以吻、以手等一切能被感受到的，去表現他對兄長全部的喜愛。  
不知道是因為心口上的熱情鼻息，還是在腰上流連忘返的煽情摩擦，Death顫了一下，不自覺地挺起胸，喉頭也發出淺淺的悶聲低吟。那是他感到舒服時會發出的聲音，但他絕不想承認，自己會像隻享受撫摸的黑貓在呼嚕。  
年輕的涅法雷姆不同，至少在兄長面前是不同的。他豪不掩飾自己對愛人的慾望，碎吻已經從胸膛來到頸子、下顎，金屬大手以與外觀不符的溫柔，將那嚴實的骷髏面具輕輕掀起。慘白的嘴唇曝露在空氣中，總是乾燥的唇瓣因為逐漸升溫的呼吸，有了一些濕氣。  
黑髮長者所預期的體溫，很快就覆在自己嘴上，其攻勢也隨後而至，積極得具有侵略性。通常最古老的涅法雷姆能夠遊刃有餘地應對，但那些因蕾絲變得陌生的熟悉愛撫，居然讓他有些焦急起來，面具都在碎動中從臉上滑開、掉落。  
銀髮的騎士對此感到欣喜，沒想到一層薄暮似的蕾絲，可以為觸感帶來如此不同的體驗。他體貼地深入自己舌頭的侵略，好讓對方能從羞恥感上分神。唇舌交纏讓那些低鳴更顯誘人，赤紅騎士想聽到更多那讓他著迷的聲音。右手對蒼白騎士後腰的愛撫停了下來，沿著脊線往上劃後又回到了前方，拇指開始摩擦起暗色紗線下的胸膛凸起。  
「唔嗯——！」騎士之首全身顫了一下，呻吟被深吻堵住仍相當高昂。敏感點被碰觸，加上蕾絲的質地，使觸感得到強化，也加大了對性感帶的刺激，使他差點沒彈起來，十指把枕頭都給抓皺，原本就因吻而模糊的話語，現在更是被快感撩撥得斷斷續續：「W、War……等…啊、嗚……」  
效果比War預想的還要好，好到他想做其他嘗試。通常，他鮮少用人造左手進行愛撫，即使對方不會因此被弄痛，金屬也太過冰冷生硬。但這次有這層蕾絲在，他小心翼翼地以左手食指的指背，摩擦底下逐漸挺起的肉蕊。  
「————！！」兩邊胸尖被撫弄的快感同時竄上腦門，Death猛地仰起背脊來，聲音是差點叫不出來的悶絕，有那麼一瞬間像是觸電一樣眼前一片空白。刺激卻沒有在轉瞬中結束，而是一波一波地隨著那雙大手的動作持續襲來，使他壓不下接吻中流洩出的呻吟。  
那些嬌聲鑽進銀髮騎士的耳裡，搔弄著已經躁動起來的慾望，褲襠也是越發緊繃，他甚至忍不住開始動起腰來磨蹭愛人的股間。好在，回傳的觸感顯示，兄長的性慾也已經被挑起，年輕的涅法雷姆更加積極地熱吻著、愛撫著。  
大概是因為衣著帶來的特別觸感，年長涅法雷姆今天面對慾望是難得的坦然。在快感的刺激下雖然使不上全力，他還是伸手將手掌放在愛人臉側，好讓自己能把唇口牢牢按在對方嘴上。蒼白騎士誘惑地吸著、輕咬著么弟的舌頭與下唇，拇指還輕輕就著銀白的髮絲摩擦小麥色的耳廓，享受愛人因此發出的磁性低吟。

良久，他們才在粗重濕熱的喘息聲中分開，透明濃稠的唾液絲仍依依不捨地將兩人牽在一起，曖昧又煽情。  
「哈啊……」Death沉重地呼吸著，蒼白的面孔幾乎因為深吻與愛撫浮出些許紅潮，橘中帶金的眸子凝視愛人，覆著一層溫潤光澤的薄唇彎起一個魅笑：「可別把這衣服…撕破了……」  
「那還真是……」眼光如青白慾火一般炙熱，War掃視著黑色蕾絲下起伏的肌理，美得宛若蛇的鱗與腹，使他露出掠食者似的獰笑，一邊拉起自己的背心，說：「相當有挑戰性。」  
很快，床邊的地板就多了件白色背心，再來多了兩人份的皮帶與褲子。接著，床舖再次發出細碎的嘰呀聲，上頭的人影又重疊在一起。

當床鋪震動發出的聲響逐漸變得規律，低吟與悶哼也多了起來，房間內的氛圍變得更加熱情，充滿對愛和慾望的飢渴。  
War一邊動著腰，一邊舔著、輕咬著那總能挑起他佔有慾的蒼白薄唇，享受那些悅耳的悶聲和傳至唇上的震動。左手穩穩抓著對方的大腿，右手也沒有閒下來，在對方發顫的後腰上來回愛撫，指甲隔著蕾絲搔刮著敏感的脊椎尾段，惹得愛人發出更多呻吟。  
「你…啊嗯……！」想說的話在性感帶被摩擦時被打斷，感覺到粗大的陰莖頂入，讓Death十爪都撓在愛人寬背上。不同於以往的愛撫，加上那向來令他難耐的深度碰觸，內裡近乎貪婪地吸吮、擠壓，杵在體內的肉柱似乎都因此更加血脈賁張，讓他每個字都在發抖：「別、別在…裡面……變大、啊……」  
「哈…哈啊……那不是因為…呼……你夾得特別緊嗎？」赤紅騎士笑了笑，含上對方的唇口又吻了起來。攻勢並沒有因為深吻而停歇，他先是刻意將龜頭抵在對方腸壁上，隔著黏膜摩擦前列腺，又將性器幾乎完全抽出再深深插入。後背傳來的熱辣痛覺沒讓他停下，甚至因而發出享受的嘶聲，繼續著深淺不同的刺激。  
「才沒——嗯、啊……！唔嗯！」體內的性感帶被如此關愛、頂弄，蒼白騎士被快感弄得無法反駁，身體則很誠實地回應著。腦子無暇顧及呻吟是否像樣，腳趾都因性愛的刺激而蜷曲，身子更在顫抖中不住地後仰，讓下身在被深入時與愛人的肉體貼得更加密切。在他顫抖以及被愛撫時，身體都與那層與他髮絲同色的蕾絲摩擦著，如此細微卻又充滿存在感，加上那使他感到羞赧的樣式，使觸覺都變得敏感。  
兄長熱烈的身體反應，使年輕的涅法雷姆有股將那層薄紗撕開的衝動，佔有慾高漲讓他想在劇烈起伏的慘白胸膛上留下印記。當然，他也很享受愛人現在那浸淫在歡愉中的樣子，琥珀色的雙眼既迷離又濕潤，性器也不斷溢出透明的體液，沾濕了蕾絲上衣的下擺。他也還記得對方的吩咐，不能撕破這做工細緻的衣服。銀藍色澤的目光充滿慾望地游移著，在愛人胸膛挺起時，注意到撐起黑色蕾絲的挺立胸尖，他舔了舔唇瓣。  
似乎是感受到那情熱如炬的視線，長者在暈人的快感中哆嗦了一下，還沒弄明白為什麼，就看到么弟低下頭、一口含在他胸上，使他倒抽一口氣。濕熱的觸感包覆著胸前的凸起，愛人的舌頭溫暖得幾乎燙人，在舔舐的同時也帶動著蕾絲紗線，讓舌尖在挑逗、勾弄著充血的肉蕊時，又加上一層酥麻的摩挲。  
「啊、咿——、————！」這下Death連自己發出什麼聲音都聽不到，彷彿感官都聚集在觸覺上，被快感衝擊得全身抽搐，窄腰和那雙長腿都跟著顫抖起來，內裡也不例外。  
聽著對他來說無比悅耳的嬌聲，感受自己的陽具被肉壁緊緊簇擁，War一邊低吟一邊忘情地吸吮口中的肉粒，腰也動得更激烈去掏弄愛人的內裡。  
在上下與內外夾擊的攻勢下，每一波快感襲來都會在蒼白騎士眼前撞出白金色的火花，不但顧不得呻吟會不會被其他人聽見，還舒服到彷彿身體都不是自己的。明明肌肉緊繃得都在發顫，卻連對方的頭都推不開，只能緊緊攥著枕頭和床單。

似乎是感覺到快要到極限，卻又不想那麼快結束，赤紅騎士才終於抬起頭，唇口離開時都還牽著一絲水線在對方的胸尖上。他放慢速度，右手從腰側、胸緣愛撫到下巴，抬起那張線條俐落又透著潮紅的臉龐，好能仔細欣賞摯愛的模樣。  
那雙夕陽色澤的眸子濕氣朦朧，其主人在粗重的呼吸中總算能緩了緩，卻仍發不出呻吟以外的聲音，只得咬起對方枕在他薄唇下方的拇指。似乎是在責難他把自己搞得這麼不像樣，又或者可能是為什麼在這時候停下來。  
銀髮的涅法雷姆不討厭被嚙咬的感覺，依然是難得的笑容，甚至把拇指伸進去摩擦那柔軟的舌尖。他捱進，舔去愛人因闔不上嘴而流下的唾液，沿著下顎佈滿碎吻，直到唇瓣覆上微紅的耳廓、銀白與鴉黑的髮絲交織。  
「舒服嗎？」War低聲問道，煽情地吻著、蹭著對方的耳朵，性器也以同樣緩慢的節奏在愛人體內頂弄著敏感點。  
「啊…唔嗯……」耳邊的鼻息和嗓音搔弄著聽覺，下身深處又被如此愛撫，Death的呻吟是什麼答案已是昭然若揭。縱使內裡渴望更多更深的衝擊，他也沒有忽略愛人也懸在高潮邊緣的跡象。濕熱的陽具有著跟本身一樣粗大的存在感，脈動勃勃還不時顫動，像是在回應周圍腸肉的擠壓。黑髮的長者決定反擊，拉開捧著他臉的大手，伸出手從對方腋下來到後方並往上抱住大汗淋漓的寬背，使勁讓他能更貼近自己，長腿也鎖在愛人後腰上，接著便自己扭著腰動起來。  
「嘶……！」沒料到兄長會這麼做，快感猛然從下體竄上來，隔著蕾絲摩擦又讓他能清楚感覺到愛人身體律動得多麼誘人，赤紅騎士忍不住低吟。  
「哈啊…嗯……」蒼白騎士辛苦地牽起嘴角，故意也貼在么弟耳邊，回應那些富有磁性的聲音，更是在回敬稍早的提問：「舒…服…嗎……？」  
面對如此露骨的挑釁，先是一個獰笑出現在年輕的涅法雷姆臉上，滿是興奮與征服慾，接著又按著兄長的頭深吻起來。他喜歡愛人在做愛時，被自己從矜持弄到享受的模樣，而這樣的勾引與情趣依然是相當合他胃口。赤紅騎士還沒把嘴從對方唇口上拉開，就將那雙慘白的手臂挪到自己肩頸上，自己的臂膀則牢牢環住令他無比憐愛的窄腰，準備傾盡自己所有的愛與佔有去獻給愛人。  
理解么弟的行動，長者的雙手雙腳都緊緊抱在對方身體上，巧舌也與愛人的纏綿在一起。他所預期的衝擊很快到來，甚至因為感官敏感而感到更加深入，性器也因被夾在兩人身體間與蕾絲有更多摩擦。每一次動作與抽插掀起的刺激，都讓蒼白騎士幾乎要分不清楚，眼前的白光究竟是被快感撞出來的星星，還是愛人比青白火焰還炙熱的眼光，他只能努力地回望來回應那份情感。  
對於那雙難得滿是水氣、渴望與愛意的夕色眼眸，War欣喜若狂，他無法抗拒兄長那樣的眼神。加上抽插時濕潤的肉體碰撞聲、愛人深吻中模糊呼喚自己名字的嬌聲……耳目所能及的一切都在堆疊。而進入最深處時性器頂端的被吸吮感、彼此胸腹摩擦著蕾絲的特別觸感，更是將他所有慾望給推到頂端。他一次又一次地挺進，直到在熱吻中發出野獸低吼般的呻吟，用盡全力摟緊愛人，在對方體內最深處射出溫熱濃厚的精液。  
性感帶不論內外都被反覆摩擦，激烈的快感使腰內壓力高升，陰莖更是顫得厲害，Death已經連吻都要維持不住，只是重複著令他愛意不止的名字。在對方將自己抱緊時，他指爪幾乎全嵌在愛人溫暖得近乎蒸騰的寬背上，抓出十道泌著血珠的痕跡。內裡開始被灌滿的同時，他也因高潮而全身抽搐，意識彷彿在那個瞬間被抽出腦袋，與那片空白同色的體液灑在愛人的腹肌以及漆黑的蕾絲上，形成強烈的對比，醒目而情色。

年輕的涅法雷姆沒有停下腰，依然乘著高潮的餘韻律動著，讓彼此的性器不斷噴吐出精液，長者也因此停不下軟得好似被融化的模糊呻吟。又因赤紅騎士粗大的陽具尚未消軟，進出中不斷掏弄、擠壓出白濁體液，將愛人兩股之間弄得一片狼藉。聽著那淫糜不堪的濕稠聲響，蒼白騎士覺得自己好像連腦漿都被攪成一團發熱的糨糊，無法控制被吻、被碰觸時的身體輕顫。  
「哈啊……哈啊……」好一會兒，War才像頭終於吃飽的狼，一邊舔著唇角一邊抬起頭，欣賞愛人事後凌亂的絕景，話語裡全是莫名的成就感：「你看……沒弄破。」  
Death費了點力氣才能調整視覺焦距，看著自己因喘息而劇烈起伏的胸膛、腹肌與小腹。身上那件黑色蕾絲上衣確實完好如初，但沾上了許多白色渾濁的精液，肯定得洗了。  
_ 沒想到會搞成這樣……這要…怎麼洗…… _ 他暈呼呼地想著，任憑愛人撩開自己鴉黑的長髮後又吻過來一次，他就放棄再繼續想下去了。  
至少，這件蕾絲上衣讓他們得到不同以往的觸覺體驗，也做得很盡興……那也就夠了吧？


End file.
